creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri Stone
Dimitri is a protagonist of the anime-influenced animation, Creature Planet. His appearance cause some people to freak out and once fought against Nathan for being a leader of a team to go against the Monster Empire, but throughout time Dimitri became one of Nathan’s strongest teammates and one of his closest friends. Dimitri is the cousin of Bruno Stone. Appearance At the start of the series, Dimitri has long messy black hair. Due to the zombie experiment, Dimitri has blueish pale skin and the battles he's survived left him with scars on his body and a few major scars on his face. Serena gave him a mask that covers his pale skin to make him look more human. Before the storyline began as a child, he was a normal looking child with hair tipping up on one side of his head. Sometime before the Carnage City Arc, Serena was mad that Dimitri was taking a nap in her salon while waiting for her so in revenge she restyled his hair by making it spiky and dyed it forest green. Personality Since his zombie appearance makes alot of people distant from him, he lacks the trust of others. He also thinks that friendship isn't needed for him to survive. Another reason is that when someone approaches him, he has a scary grin on his face. After Nathan helped Dimitri freed him from Dr. Webster, he wondered if friendship can give someone more strength. He also seems to smile more after not feeling good for a long time. History Six years ago, Dimitri and his cousin Bruno were diagnosed with an unknown disease that can destroy their bones from some weird gas. Luckily, a scientist came to have them as test subjects for a hope to cure them. Unfortunately, when Dimitri and Bruno woke up they found out that they’re actually part of an experiment which turned them into zombies from the Demon Empire. Dimitri managed to escape with Bruno’s help, but Bruno stayed behind to protect Dimitri from being chased by any other people. During time, he has studied how to use his powers the right way and has studied yoga of how to use it in battle. He’s been known as a threat to some of the Demon Empire as he battle some members knowing who turned him and Bruno into a zombie is there an antidote, and where is Bruno. Synopsis Warrior's Awakening Arc Dimitri first appeared at Nathan's school in Rebel City after accidentally got hit by Serena Thorne's limo. Dimitri freaked everyone out by reconnecting his broken bones. He was complaining about how everyone in the city are nothing more than cowards. When some giant bugs were attacking the city; Nathan Legend, Serena and Lucas Rush went to stop them, but Dimitri arrived first and exterminated most of them. A few managed to sneak into the city behind Dimitri only to be destroyed by Nathan by an avalanche when he blasted a cliff above them. Nathan thought that Dimitri didn't know that about Nathan saving him, but managed to follow him to his house. The next day Dimitri had tricked Nathan into a fight for his Energy Gauntlets in the cave where Nathan first found the gauntlets. Dimitri had the upper hand after hitting Nathan with a few surprise attacks and even scared Nathan into thinking that he killed him. But Nathan blasted Dimitri into a tight crack in the wall to make sure he doesn't move out of there. Unfortunately, Dr. Webster interrupted the battle to avenge his bugs that Nathan and Dimitri killed. The two couldn't defeat the swarm by themselves, so they had to work together and defeated Webster to stop the infestation. Wilder Arc Dimitri agreed to help Nathan rescue Mark Jackson from the Monster Empire. After the battle, he helped Serena scare off some leftover monsters while Nathan and Lucas were trying to stop Professor Wilder. Nathan and co. were able to drive Professor Wilder's monsters away, but a few people were kidnapped which included, Mark. In order to save them, Lucas tracked down the monsters' frequency to find their hideout which was at Wilder's fortress. At Wilder's fortress, Dimitri battled against Viper, who fights with a couple cobras as weapons and moves like a snake. Dimitri was at a disadvantage when his wrist was bitten by a poisonous snake, but by twisting his wrist multiple times he slowed down the venom's effects. Dimitri defeated Viper by untwisting his arm to give Viper a drill punch to the stomach and sending him into a wall then drained the poison by poking a whole in his arm. Dimitri reunited with Serena outside when the fortress' self-destruct sequence was activated. After the smoke cleared, Nathan and Lucas came out alive with the enemy turned ally (Winona Dove), but failed to rescue Mark. Back at Rebel City, Dimitri meditated to make himself stronger in hopes to rescue everyone and have hopes of defeating all the enemies. Carnage City Arc When Rachel had gotten a tip that Andrew Legend would be at Carnage City; he, Lucas, and Serena had followed her there. However, Rachel was kidnapped by a superpower gang being led by Swift. When Dimitri was being introduced Wolfe Savage, they developed a rivalry showing who's stronger and was very angry when Wolfe was able to detect Rachel's scent. At Swift's hideout, Dimitri fought against Neon while at a disadvantage with the dark, but pulled the latter in and knocked him out with a headbutt. Dimitri was about to rescue Rachel, but he was caught inside an energy field with everyone else (except Nathan) until Nathan had defeated Swift. Rachel was soon free, but the victory was cut short when Nathan's older brother, Andrew, came to take Winona away instead of rescuing Rachel from Swift. Dimitri was protecting Winona from Gellu, but even his zombie powers couldn't hold out long against the latter. Fortunately, when Winona regrew her lost wings and created a god-like glow, Andrew had his team retreat. At a Carnage City hotel, Dimitri was fighting Wolfe to help him calm down his beastly rage for a loss. But they made a vow with everyone to become stronger, hopefully more than Andrew's team. Ocean Mines Arc After Flint heard the team's wish, he decided to take them over to Ancient Ocean for training. He had to run around the island to increase, dodge some balls for more agility, and did some more weight lifting. His training was interruputed by Lucas and Nip who warned him that Nathan and Winona were in trouble in the abandoned mines. They arrived just in time with Serena and Wolfe to save Nathan and Winona by knocking out some guards and destroying the cage. The villagers were revealed to have been tricked by Alice (who was part of the Dark Champions) to steal the materials of the village. Dimitri tried to follow her, but was attacked by Zeta and was defeated with Wolfe and almost with Nathan. Nathan managed to defeat Zeta with some raging energy, but attacked Dimitri, Wolfe, and almost the villagers. Winona saved them all by calming him down with her purifying energy and gain the village's trust. The team left the village to continue their training. Controllers Arc Dimitri returned to Rebel City with the others and had been doing some training when not doing school or homework. Like the others, he was being attacked by some dolls sent by one of the new students (from the student council) to monitor his abilites. After the student council gave Dimitri and everyone else a choice to work for them, Dimitri was the first to decline until Lucas was kidnapped for snooping around the private area and knowing that Mark was still being held hostage. To get back Mark and Lucas, the team had no choice but to accept working for them. After Nathan and Serena completed the mission by stealing machine parts, Dimitri arrived with Winona and Wolfe to help them escape from a GEM Military Base, Sector 3. The student council forced Nathan and the others to keep working for them by using secrets of their families as a bribe. Dimitri found that his uncle and aunt had sold him and Bruno for money to off a huge gambling debt. The machine parts were being used to transform Rebel City into a sky city to keep away the Monster Empire and the GEM Military. Demon Tower Arc Rebel City kept floating around until it stopped at Ancient Beach for Nathan to pick up his other Energy Gauntlet. However, the team were sucked into another world where monsters and magic users were dominant. The team was attacked by some warriors when they thought he was an evil monster due to his zombie appearance. Dimitri tried to convince them that he wasn't evil, but he was body was scorched from some light that was suppose to kill evil monsters. They were indirectly saved by some flying demons, but they had kidnapped Serena to help release the Millennium Demons. With the situation understood, the villagers decided to take Dimitri, Nathan, Winona, and Nip to their village called Deep Valley. Dimitri had help patching his body back together by a female samurai called Mika. Mika took Dimitri and Nathan to Dark Tower where Serena was being held at to release the Millennium Demons. At the tower, E tricked Serena into releasing the Millennium Demons by he can revive her mother with a magical spell. Dimitri tried taking down at least one of them, only for his arm to be sliced off and his wounds reopened. He survived the encounter and recovered his arm, but had found that another one of the elite demons sealed Mika's soul inside her necklace and her body was devoured by another one of them. The Demons soon found a way into their world when they thought some more magical power was there. Back at Deep Valley, Nathan worried that Dimitri may die from his decaying body. However, Dimitri didn't want to give up the fight and will keep fighting with every body part he has on him. They soon returned to their own world from the portal they came from. Mighty Mountain Arc The team went to Mighty Mountain (which was a base for the Monster Empire) to get Winona before she gets kidnapped, but had found out that Nathan was captured. When they got inside, they were suddenly separated and each were up against a foe in a silhouette. Dimitri had to fight against Raptor, a dinosaur chimera. Raptor managed to rip off Dimitri's arm and tore open a large hole in his chest with his sharp teeth and claws, but survived by keeping Raptor in a freezer which slowed him down. Unfortunately, the victory was short-lived when Warren appeared and seemingly killed him with a fiery sword. Hoshi Arc Dimitri was found and taken by some scientists who believed that he's dead. Powers and Abilities Undead Body After the mutation from the Monster Empire, Dimitri was turned into a zombie. His main ability was to regenerate his bones after being broken and endure huge amounts of pain. Also, his almost deceased body makes him immune to poison or anything else that could biologically harm a human body. Unlike normal zombies, Dimitri is able to retain his intelligence and control of his body and has a steel plate welded into his skull to prevent an instant death. Also he has a lower heart rate, meaning he doesn't need much air to breathe and can hold his breath for long periods of time (for about a week). But Dimitri still needs to be breathe, since he has a working brain. Unfortunately, his dead skin and muscules are easier to break than normal humans and can't heal from cuts or tears on its' own. But can be put back together with stitches or wires. His body is also vulnerable to fire or any other hot objects meaning he can die from flames faster than any normal living thing. Martial Arts Since Dimitri became a zombie; he had trained in Yoga to be more flexible, Jujitsu to use many grappling moves; and Kenpo for striking attacks to create his own Zombie-style fighting for battles. His fighting skills combined with his zombie abilities makes him a fierce foe. Quotes * "Idiots, you can't kill someone who's already dead." * (to Viper) "I told you that it's pointless, since you can't poison someone who's already dead." * (to Serena) "Ahhhh! Wh-What did you do to my hair?" Category:Characters (CP) Category:Male (CP)